Chapter 1 : "This Day"
Protagonist's P.O.V PART 1 Father and Mother told me once... Just before the day I was born, the best friend of my father came to our place and warned my parents to leave immediately. Father was confused and asked why, his friend told him that the brother of my father had sent assassins to assassinate them. In order to give birth to me, father's friend helped my parents escaped from the deadly assassination at the nick of time. However,... If his brother knew it was father's friend saved my parents, he will certainly kill him and his family too. So Father and Mother bid farewell to their friend just before knocking him unconsciously. To perform an act of father's friend stopping my parent from leaving in front of the public eyes. My parents won't hurt people but they had no choice, this was for his own safety. My parents managed to leave from their hometown and never went back. And now came to an unknown place which is where my parents' new lives start. My father built a secret place where victims of disasters or misfortune can stay and where they can be accepted as families. And on top of that, the cooperation of my father is the "savior" of this world now. Why's that? With the power of the cooperation, my father spreads his kindness and loves for those people who lost everything by providing supplies, reliefs such as payment, grains and alms, and also salvage charges to them. Father and his cooperation were adored by all people around the world, however, there are also people who are seeking the secret of our place. Our place, Kyusai Kabbalah"Kyusai Kabbalah" (救済カバラ, dubbed name: Savior Jewish) is the place where the protagonist and her family lived. Having advanced technology which allows them to block any tracker systems from the outside land. Often nicknamed as Kabbalah. is a secret location and was built on the sea, plus, even if they sent agents or planes to find this place, they will never ever able to find it. Because we had more advanced technology and they were invented by my parents. They managed to build jammers for blocking or jamming tracker systems from other countries in the world. They feared their technology and their peaceful lives will be taken away by them. So Father will always has his guard up whenever interacting/approaching outsiders. Later on, it was normal, peaceful days for us all. Unfortunately, it seems that I spoke to soon... In the year when I'm still 5. One day, I was out from Kyusai Kabbalah and on the way to the outside landReferred by the residents of Kabbalah, its means outside of Kyusai Kabbalah. Example, England and Japan. where Father's working at today. I was on the car, waiting to arrive to where my father works now. Then a flash of light before my eyes, and the second thing I knew I was unconscious. A few moments later, my consciousness comes back. ｢*cough* K-Kuh! Kuh! Kuh! Ha...ha...U-uh...Uh...?｣ Though my eyes are blurred but the every first thing I saw something. Then I could feel that the temperature was very hot. In this moment, I realized that the surroundings around me were flames of sea. I nearly can see and can feel the blazing flames while breathing in the smoke. When I try to move my body, it was hard like a rock, no may be something more hard than that. I felt something heavy, I guessed I'm beneath of something. Now may be is too late to say but, I don't have any sense of my left eye now... My hands are free to move, I used my left hand and placed it below my eye. I felt wet, when I looked at my left hand, it was red blood on my fingers to my palm. ｢Lady Juné! Where are you?! Lady Juné, where are you?! Please answers us!｣ I heard many footsteps that are very rushing, while also the loud call of the men too. I knew it was familiar, these voices belong to my father's men. I want to shout out loud too but, having my body being stuck beneath of something, breathing in the smoke, and my left eye has no senses... I don't have the energy to shout, slowly my eyes getting blurrer than before, and I felt my breathing is getting harder. Then I passed out like that, unconsciously. PART 2 It was a week after that incident, I was in my room. Looking out at the window. Starring at the great blue sky and the white cloud. I recalled back the incident,... After I passed out, the men sent by my father found me and sent me to the hospital right away. When I woke up, I was on the bed of an unfamiliar place which is might be the room in the hospital. ｢You're finally awake, Juné.｣ A soft, gentle voice spoke to me. It was my mother who is sitting right beside me. Juné ｢Mother...?｣ Mother ｢Thank goodness that you're awake. I'm so worry since you were unconscious for a week. How is it? Do you feel anywhere still hurts or sick?｣ Juné ｢Please don't worry about me, Mother. It seems that I'm fine now.｣ Mother ｢I'm very glad that you still alive.｣ Juné ｢I'm so sorry for making Mother so worried about me. And by the way, where is Father?｣ Mother ｢Your father just went out a few moment ago before you awake. He said he'll prepare some drinks for you when you wake up.｣ Juné ｢Is that so. Um, can I ask you something, Mother?｣ Mother ｢What is it, my dear?｣ Juné ｢What did actually happened in that incident, I barely could remember anything.｣ Mother ｢.... Sigh. If you insist. You were attacked by assassins, and luckily you survived. Me and your father feared it might be the same assassins from 5 years ago, before you were born.｣ Juné ｢Assassin...｣ (Why?) Mother ｢But due to the sudden attack, it caused an explosion. It may didn't caused any death but some people are badly injured, including... you my dear.｣ Juné ｢My left eye, right?｣ Mother ｢It took an hour for you to get out from the surgery room after being sent to this hospital by your father's men. But you have lost your eye during the incident so...｣ Juné ｢......｣ Mother ｢Don't worry. Juné. Me and your father will definitely protect you, I promised.｣ My mother's arms wrapped around me which give me a warm hug while patting on my head. I wonder why, that the world is unfair for my family. Not just me, also the victims who lost their families, friends, and places. Why is the world is so unfair while there are evil people starting wars across the war and caused more people to suffer the same tragic as the other victims. I wonder... why? I really don't understand the world right now, even myself too. What should I do? 『Then shall I give you the answer which you seek for, young girl?』 Keywords Category:Chapter Readings Category:Spin-off Chapters Category:Bakugan Chapters Category:Bakugan Series